


change your ticket

by kittensuh



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Midnight Kisses, Rarepair Bingo, They love each other, christmas drabble, christmas reunion, coming home, long flights, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: yukhei finds his way back home to jaemin just in time for christmas.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	change your ticket

**Author's Note:**

> here's my first entry for the nct rarepair bingo! the slots i filled up are: ticket home, midnight kiss, surprise visit, first snow, and *slight* blizzard. i actually fell in love with this pair and this piece just poured out of me in one sitting, i truly love it. 
> 
> please enjoy and to everyone, happy holidays. thank you for reading, i love you all so much and wish you the best.

when yukhei agreed to go home to hong kong for a few days before christmas, he thought everything would be fine; he could see his family and spend a few days with them doing whatever they wanted. they didn’t celebrate christmas, sure, but it was important for him to be able to see them. and if he gave his younger cousins and his mom some presents, well, who said they had to involve christmas? 

after the celebration, yukhei would stay for just one more day and then go home. he timed it all perfectly, sat and did the math when he was booking the flight so that he could come home before christmas and be with jaemin. they still had some things to do and gifts to wrap and yukhei wanted to be a part of it with jaemin; everything with jaemin.

now, yukhei is finding out that it was not all as fine as he thought. 

the flight cancellation came as a shock to him on the train ride to the airport. his airline app flashed up and his heart dropped when he read those words that only meant more time and distance between him and _home._ there was a blizzard that hit new york hard just the day prior and the airport was almost cleared, so close, but not quite. 

to say he was desperate upon arriving to the airport was an understatement. he was never too bothered by going through security. it was pretty routine and easy enough for him - id, boarding pass, check bags, blah blah blah. but now it was all such a hassle. it was 4pm on christmas eve, for christ’s sake, why was there this much traffic? he understood people in hong kong didn’t celebrate, but god why was this happening to him? 

when he’s finally able to get past security, he books it straight back to the counter for his airline where, thankfully, someone is waiting by. 

“ma’am!” he says loudly, his duffel bag smacking him in the side as he runs. “ma’am, wait!” the lady turns towards the sound and she smiles lightly until yukhei can reach the countertop. he needs a minute to catch his breath, but he doesn’t even bother with that. “i need to get on the next flight to new york. i can’t miss tonight, please, i need to be home by midnight.” 

the woman looks at him somberly. “sir, i apologize there’s nothing-” 

“no, no. please, my family is back home, i need to be home with them for christmas. please. c-can you look? i’ll take anything, i just need to be on the next flight to new york.” yukhei is seconds away from begging on his knees. he’ll even pull a home alone if he has to, he’ll give anybody anything of value he owns if it means being able to be home. 

the woman looks at him once more and yukhei knows he is pulling his largest, most lethal puppy eyes in the world, and when she sighs, he knows he’s got her. “i can see what i have open.” 

she works on her promise by fiddling away at her computer. she types and types away, her index finger clicking around as well. yukhei feels his anxiety rise with every _click click_ double _click_ and _tiptap_ of the keys. 

until, finally, she clicks once more and looks up to him with a noticeably brighter look on her face. “it must be a christmas miracle - there is one seat open on the next flight at 9.36. it will land before midnight and it looks like there will be no delays. would you like to book that flight?” yukhei doesn’t even think she has to ask. 

“yes.” the exasperation he says it with is unparalleled. he immediately pokes into his pocket and pulls out his wallet, but her hand comes forward. 

“sir,” she says kindly, “there’s no need. may i have your boarding pass?” yukhei shows her the paper and she looks at it before typing some things, clicking some other, and she gives the paper one last look. “you’re all set. boarding will begin at this gate at 8.23. merry christmas, yukhei.” 

really, he could cry. he thanks her over and over, doesn’t think he can thank her enough, and he only stops when she claims she needs to get to another gate for her shift. he moves to one of the empty seats and as soon as he sits, he pulls out his phone. 

he knows that jaemin won’t pick up considering it’s 3am new york time, but he needs to update his boyfriend despite it all. the dial tone sounds seven times before the prerecorded message sounds out. 

“- _please leave your message after the tone.”_

_beep._

“hi, jaemin! i’m sorry to call you so early, but my flight got cancelled. i’m so so sorry, baby, but i got a later flight for today and i’ll still be there by midnight, i promise. i love you so much, i’ll see you when i get home, baby. i love love love you.” yukhei hangs up the phone and he sighs. now to wait. 

_great._

the six four hours to boarding are excruciating. they’re slow and he makes sure to eat and prepare before the sixteen hour trip ahead of him, but there’s only so much he can do at the airport. 

soon enough, the time comes and yukhei has never been so relieved. he boards without hassle and any and all anxiety he had just minutes before is now gone. he is on the plane, in his place, seated and prepared for the flight and ready to be home. jaemin hasn’t called him back, but that’s okay. he doesn’t expect it but he doesn’t let it bother him. the doors will shut, everyone will take their seats, and they’ll all be in the air, flying miles and miles above the ground across the globe to get to their loved ones. 

when yukhei drifts to sleep, he dreams of jaemin meeting him at the airport and finally having his boyfriend close in the cold. he sleeps peacefully. 

* * *

yukhei has done his fair share of international flights. he knows how to work his sleep schedule so he can sleep through the entire flight, and if not, then a good chunk of it. he wakes around 12 hours in with just enough time to eat and wake himself up slowly. 

from above, the world is dark and vast. this has always been his favorite - being able to see the world from so high up and look over the darkness and feel weightless. he also loves the fact that it’s just a step closer to where he most wants to be, longs to be. 

the remaining two hours go by fast and before he knows it, the flight attendant’s voice comes over the loudspeaker. “at this time we appreciate it if all trays go up and seats are placed in their fully upright positions. please ensure your seat belts are buckled and your phones remain in airplane mode for the duration of the flight.” that sets a pit in yukhei’s stomach coming like no other and he grins as he sits and waits. 

it’s a steady thirty minutes until they finally land. they do the usual thing, the lights coming back on and everyone clapping at the prospect of finally being home - and in time for christmas, no less. 

lucky for him, his seat is closer to the front and yukhei is one of the first up and out, moving quicker than light to customs. he hasn’t been able to really check his phone in his haste, but it’s okay. he’ll check the entire way home and talk to jaemin like he so needs to. 

because of his us citizenship and being of the first to get out of the plane, yukhei is one of the first to get to customs. the line is short and though there are only two officers open, he gets through with time to spare, checking his phone to see it’s only 11.54. even though there are no notifications from jaemin, he doesn’t stress it. he’s sure his boyfriend has been stressed and overwhelmed with everything he has to do. he smiles at the thought of finally being on his own couch and in jaemin’s arms, nuzzled into his neck and the two of them wrapped up and warm in one another. 

he won’t make it home by midnight, but he can call and wish jaemin a merry christmas on the dot. 

yukhei finally slows down his steps. he walks where all the arrows point to get to baggage claim and the exits. the gate is long and eternal, but yukhei eventually gets his way out. 

it’s just as he’s taking the final turn and lifting his phone to call a lyft that something bright and green and massive catches his eye. 

yukhei can’t help it when he breaks into the fricking biggest grin he’s ever made. there, standing by himself and brighter than ever, is jaemin. the sign he has is concert worthy, with lights wrapped around it and glitter and pom poms and garland galore. yukhei can’t help the tears that come to his eye when he reads over it: _welcome home xuxi, sushi, lucas wong, huang yukhei, my big puppy!!!!_

jaemin sticks out like a sore thumb anyway, tall and thin and with a smile that could rival the sun. yukhei can’t help looking at him and breaking out into sobs. he loves this man. he loves him so much, he is going to marry him one of these days. 

they meet in the middle, sign be damned when it hits the floor, and jaemin wraps himself around yukhei octopus style with his arms and legs. yukhei drops his bag and smiles up at jaemin in a haze, the younger cupping his cheeks. “merry christmas, xuxi.” 

yukhei bets he’s snotty and disgusting, his lips puffy and eyes slitted from being asleep not too long ago and his cheeks tracked with tears, but none of that matters to either of them. jaemin captures him in the softest kiss and neither of them can bother to check the time. they know it’s just midnight and they’re where they most want to be in this entire world; in each other’s warm embrace. 

“i love you, xuxi. welcome home.” 

“i love you, jaemin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)


End file.
